The New Girl
by MissRenee89
Summary: What happens when Damon comes in contact with a Fairy/Human hybrid girl? read and find out! Please review! my first time writing a fanfic and I'm Nervous!  True blood and Evanescence mentioned, I do not own tvd or the mentioned, just Raven
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Nightfall, There is a young girl in her late teens who was running through a heavily forested area. There were small cuts and bruises all along her body. This girl had looked like she had just escaped from someone, or _something's_ dungeon or torture chamber. She was trying to run towards the nearest house, hoping to seek refuge from whomever or whatever was chasing her. Her straight, tangled black hair flying in the wind. She had looked behind for just one second, big mistake! The girl had run into something and fell to the ground.

"Oh no" she trembled at the shadowy figure before her. He reached for her throat and dragged her up to his eye level. As the girl was gasping for air, this shadowy figure laughed at her in a very cocky way as if to say 'no challenge at all.' She was able to catch a small glimpse of him before he said,

"Welcome to Mystic Falls, I hope you've enjoyed the ride" Raven had woken up in a shock, sweat all over her face. The very early sunrise was just taking place showing that it must have been nearly 7 AM. It was a very long bus ride from Winnipeg to Mystic Falls.

"It was just a nightmare" she murmured to herself. Raven got up and grabbed all of her luggage and got off of the bus. She looked at her surroundings and breathed in the fresh air. A few hours on a bus with some gassy passengers wasn't exactly her idea of a good time. She pulled out a map from her back pocket and proceeded down a road that led to a bus stop. Raven waited nearly 12 minutes before a bus came to pick her up.

She boarded the bus with all of her luggage and paid the driver the needed amount and proceeded to sit in an empty seat. As the bus ride progressed, she thought to herself:

"So this is the new town I will be residing in then, huh? Not bad so far. I just hope I meet some friendly people. Life is no fun for an orphan with no friends." Raven had finally reached her stop. She got off the bus and continued down the street until she reached her destination, Raven looked at the house that stood before her. An elderly woman named Mrs. Flowers had come to greet her.

"So miss, I take it that you are Raven?" the elderly woman had asked.

"Yes I am" Raven had replied with a smile. They both shook hands and then proceeded indoors.

"So I take it that you want to enroll into High School? You are still quite young and have a lot of opportunities to finish up, I am sure but why not start early?" Mrs. Flowers had asked before turning around to look at her.

"Yes I plan to but if you don't mind, I am rather tired and need to rest, Can you show me to my bedroom please?" Raven had asked in a very sweet sounding tone.

"Of course! Here are your keys and please follow me." Mrs. Flowers had presented Raven with her bedroom and front door keys and proceeded upstairs. She pointed to a door on the far right. Raven went to unlock the door and open it. The room was quite spacious and had a queen sized bed in it. There was a big closet that you could almost walk into not to mention a wooden dresser that looked like it was stained or dyed red, just like the bed frame. There was also a vanity mirror on top of the dresser. Raven loved it! She turned to Mrs. Flowers and thanked her before she turned and walked away.

Raven rummaged through her carry-on backpack for a small red phone book. She flipped to the page that read `Mystic Falls High School' She read the number and proceeded to dial it on her phone. The secretary answered in a polite tone and they proceeded to talk about enrollment for this semester.

"But Miss, You've already missed a week's worth of school! Are you sure you don't want to try again next semester?" The secretary argued politely.

"I am sure I want to start right away, I am a fast learner" Raven argued back with a small smile on her face.

"Well if you are absolutely sure, If you can come to see me within one hour then we will get you all set up. See you then!" The secretary hung up without saying Goodbye but Raven just thought that she was busy and excused it.

`One hour, enough time for me to take a shower and change' Raven thought to herself and proceeded to her large suitcase full of clothes. She pulled out a black lacey skirt and a black long sleeved silk top to match. She also pulled out the under garments and fishnet leggings and proceeded to the bathroom. Raven adjusted the taps so they were running a comfortable temperature for her and stepped into the shower after stripping her clothes off.

She let the warm water pour all along her body, she grabbed her body pouf and poured strawberry scented body wash over it. She lathered the pouf up and proceeded to cleanse herself, moving it over her smooth pale white skin. Raven then grabbed her shampoo from her bag and washed her long black hair and later, put Conditioner in it. She smiled when the scent filled her nostrils.

'I can't believe I still love the smell of strawberries, I feel so juvenile for thinking that every single time I smell the shampoo' she thought to herself then giggled. When she got out of the shower, she grabbed a towel and started to dry her hair and skin and of course, get dressed.

"Half an hour to go" she said to herself and reached for her makeup bag, as she looked up into the mirror, she saw a man's reflection behind her. This man was even paler than her with short black hair and a handsome yet creepy face. Raven shrieked, the man grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Welcome to Mystic Falls" the man said. When she turned around, he was gone. She looked into the mirror again and saw her own reflection. Sequences of her dream came flooding into her head.

"That man who haunted my dreams is... real?" Raven thought to herself, she then thought she was hallucinating and that seemed to put her mind at ease... for now. She applied a light layer of makeup. Some black eyeliner and transparent light red (Not pink) lip gloss. She put her long black hair up in a pony tail with some bangs down. Since she had a fringe in her eyes and she didn't like the look, she took a red clip from her bag and pinned the fringe to the side, out of her eyes. She grabbed her keys and purse and proceeded to the front door.

"School principal wants to see me, I'll be back in a bit" was all Raven said before she closed the door behind her. She walked down the street to the bus stop once more and waited for the bus that would take her to the school, according to what her iPhone said. The bus came just like it was predicted by the phone. Raven boarded the bus, paid the fare and sat down in an empty seat.

"New here I take it?" The man sitting next to her said. He looked to be about his late twenties with brown hair and a friendly smile.

"Yes actually, brand new, I've only been here for an hour or so." Raven replied. The man nodded, got up and off of the bus. The next stop was hers. When she got off of the bus, she looked at the school with amazement. Raven had never been to a high school before. She had always been homeschooled in their large house in Winnipeg - Which she sold.

Her parents were quite wealthy and so she inherited everything, being the only child. She spent the last few years travelling, trying to get the best of her life before she got serious for her future. As she walked up to the entrance, a blonde haired girl walked up to her and introduced herself.

"Hello! My name is Caroline. Are you new here?" the girl named Caroline asked with a bit of enthusiasm in her smile.

"Yes, I am. I moved here from Canada, ever since... well I am running late, bye!" Raven said to the girl. She cut herself off because she didn't want to be teased if the girl did say anything mean. She didn't want anyone to know that she was an orphan.

Raven looked at the sign in front of her that read 'OFFICE' and an arrow pointing in its direction. She continued to follow the signs until she got to the office. Raven waited for the secretary to get off of the phone. Raven was looking around the office and noticed a name card right in front of her that read 'Mrs. Clarke.' When Mrs. Clarke got off of the phone, Raven looked at her and smiled politely.

"Hello, we spoke earlier. My name is Raven Nocturne and I would like to become a student here" Raven said with a confident and polite smile on her face.

"Right this way miss" the secretary said while getting up from her seat and guiding her to a door that read 'Principal's Office' The secretary opened the door and saw a woman sitting at her desk, reading from a computer screen what looked to be a spreadsheet.

"Miss Raven has come to enroll." was all that the secretary said. The principal nodded and so the secretary left, closing the door behind her.

- Meanwhile -

Caroline was curious about the new girl, her vampiric senses told her that she was human, a very secretive human, yes but there was just something odd about her. She ran up to Elena and Stefan after locating them.

"Hey did you notice the new girl? Yeah the one that's dressed in Goth stuff? There seems to be something odd about her and no I don't mean the way she dresses. Can you keep an eye on her if she starts going here for school?" Caroline had finished saying. Stefan and Elena looked at each other before looking at Caroline and nodded.

- Back to Raven -

"Ok so here is your schedule, your first class starts in 5 minutes and here is a map of the school, an agenda book which has the entire years worth of school events and so, there you go!, Welcome to Mystic Falls High!" the principal had said while passing Raven her needed school items.

"What about school supplies? Do you have a pad of paper and a pencil I could have?" Raven had asked. The principal grabbed a notepad and a pencil from the shelf and passed it to Raven.

"Thanks" Raven said and proceeded to her class room, trying not to get lost on her first day. To her surprise, she didn't, even though she was the sort of person that often gets lost walking a straight line. When she got to the class, she was surprised to see that it was already nearly filled with students. Raven took a seat near the front so she could easily take notes if need be. There was a man sitting behind her with short spiky brown hair who looked like he was an athlete. He was as pale as the man from her nightmares. She immediately tensed up.

"Hello" he said, she jumped a bit and turned around to look at him, trying not to show fear even though her adrenaline was flowing.

"H-hi" Raven stuttered the man smiled and he stared into her eyes, she immediately relaxed, she somehow knew he wasn't a threat nor was going to harm her.

"New here?" the man asked still politely smiling.

"Yes, Just moved here from Canada actually, I've never been to a school before until now" Raven replied.

"History is an entertaining class, I suppose. By the way, my name is Stefan Salvatore, What is your name?" Stefan had asked.

"Raven Nocturne" Raven replied.

"Nice to meet you" Stefan had said with a greeting hand out, Raven took it and shook it. It was ice cold and so she panicked again, yet trying not to show it.

'Something is odd about Stefan, he doesn't seem normal yet who am I to judge normality? After all, I am a Goth, we are far from normal' Raven thought. The teacher walked into the classroom and introduced himself as Alaric Saltzman.

"Can you please introduce yourself to the rest of the class?" Alaric had asked. Raven got up and walked to the front of the class and faced them.

"Hello, my name is Raven and I came all the way from Canada. I am a very shy individual so please be nice." Raven had said in a soft voice barely heard by all. Some students in the back giggled at her, Raven frowned and returned to her seat.

- Around lunch time -

'Phew, Am I ever glad to be away from all of the hand shaking and greeting for now' Raven had thought. She had gone to the cafeteria to get some lunch, a ham sandwich and some strawberry juice. Raven proceeded to head out onto the grounds and sit underneath a tree on the far end of the school, away from most students. She had unwrapped her sandwich and took a bite from it.

"Good afternoon" a voice called out. It didn't sound very welcoming but rather chilling. She looked to her side and saw the dark haired pale man again. Raven was frozen stiff. She ceased chewing.

"May I?" the man said, grabbing for her sandwich, she didn't dare move. The man had grabbed it and took a bite from it. Raven had finally swallowed the bit of sandwich in her mouth.

"I bet it isn't as tasty as you are" the man said with a grin as his canines elongated. Raven tried to scream but it wouldn't escape. The man grabbed her hand and turned it over, exposing her wrist, she was so scared that she couldn't move. He gently kissed her wrist before biting into it. Raven squeaked in fright and then the man disappeared.

Raven had shrieked quite loud and the man from earlier... Stefan had rushed to her side. He saw the bloodied bite mark on Raven's wrist and muttered something that sounded like 'Damon.' Stefan had grabbed some tissue from his back pocket and placed it on her wrist.

"Put some pressure on it please" was all Stefan had said. A girl named Elena, from one of her earlier classes came running towards them. She got onto her knees to observe and take over, Stefan looked like he could be sick, the way he was avoiding looking at the wound.

"Raven, right? I'm Elena and I believe you've met the town terror himself" Elena had said. Raven had grabbed her own wrist and started putting pressure onto it.

"Such kind words, Elena and I just merely wanted a taste, is that so bad? It was well worth the trouble" a voice had said from above her. Raven looked up and squeaked, there he was again! The one who had bit her. He hopped down from the tree branch and knelt beside her. He grabbed her chin and looked her directly in the eyes as if to try and see into her soul.

"You're rather cute, you know that?" The man had said to her.

"Damon... don't taunt please, I'm sure you've almost made her have a heart attack once already." Elena had said. Damon grinned mischievously at Raven who just stared at him in horror. She started to feel a bit braver for some odd reason.

"Oh but I was having so much fun Elena. I haven't even gotten to know her name yet" Damon had said. He then turned his attention to Raven and tried to push a strand of hair from her face.

"What is your name?" Damon had asked while trying to sound harmless, Raven wasn't convinced.

"Raven" she quietly said with a bit of a stutter in her voice. Damon grinned at her. He put a hand under her chin as if to hold her head in place, his eyes not leaving hers the way hers never left his.

"Nice to meet you" Damon said and then grinned that chilling grin of his. Raven glared at him and lifted a hand to his chest. Damon smiled.

"Do not TOUCH ME!" Raven yelled and a flash of white light erupted from her hand, it sent Damon flying back. Damon got up and looked at her in shock and then grinned. He sped back over to Raven and grabbed her by the throat, gripping it tight but not tight enough to make her stop breathing.

"Heh, it seems I have a feisty one. Tell me Raven, what was that?" Damon had asked in a sort of demanding way. He grinned at her. Raven coughed and gasped for air. Elena grabbed his arm.

"Let her go Damon." Elena demanded. Damon looked to Elena, scowled and released Raven. Damon then disappeared in a blink of an eye. Raven stared in shock.

Who or what was that?" Raven had asked with panic in her voice. Stefan shook his head in disgust at Damon's behavior towards the newcomer.

That was Damon, He likes to terrorize people with his vampiric ways. He is my brother and so... yeah. The only difference is that I don't kill humans and I am nicer, People who know what I am aren't afraid of me." Stefan had said to the very frightened looking Raven. Raven had looked into Stefan's eyes and she somehow knew he could be trusted. Raven gave a look of understanding, as if fitting pieces of a puzzle together.

"Oh that makes much more sense" She said to Stefan and Elena.

"We have one small request, please don't tell anyone about us, we would like to continue to stay here without people trying to stake us" Stefan had added. Raven nodded in agreement Raven had continued eating her lunch. It was nearly time for her next class when she noticed that she had not touched her juice. Raven opened it and drank the whole thing, her head tilting back to get the last of it. When she was drinking, she could have sworn someone was watching her. Raven shrugged and headed for her next class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Raven had quite the event filled first day of school. she had plenty of homework to keep herself busy with. When Raven was homeschooled - before she found out about her parents being murdered – Raven was a very good student because of her quick ability to learn. At age 15, Raven was completing her grade 11 books fast and was just starting on grade 12. When her parents died, Raven spent 2 years of her life traveling – and making sure the killer never found her. When Raven found out the killer was arrested, she decided she would find a nice little town and settle there, and so she did.

Raven sat up on her bed with her history text book open and her new binder on her lap. Raven had went school supply shopping earlier and enjoyed doing so. She had also bought an iHome stereo/alarm clock for her iPod Nano. Raven was going through her favourites playlist and came across the song Haunted by Evanescence. Raven squeaked in delight and started singing along to the song.

"Long lost words whisper slowly to me

Still can't find what keeps me here

When all this time I've been so hollow inside

I know you're still there"

Raven sang in the Alto tone as opposed to the Soprano tone. She had paused to get up and go to her bedroom window only to open it due to the stuffy-ness in the room. She felt the cool night air on her skin and inhaled deeply. A gust of wind pushed its way through the room which nearly took her breath away. She continued to sing the song as she re-lit the red and black candles around the room.

"Watching me, wanting me

I can feel you pull me down

Saving me, raping me, watching me"

She held the last note with the lit match still in her hand. Raven was just in the process of lighting the last candle when she heard applause coming behind her, she froze and slowly turned around.

"Oh the irony of that song" Damon had said to her when Raven had finally turned around. Raven was still frozen with fear. Damon was sitting up on her bed, grinning that chilling grin of his. The lit match started to singe her skin a bit which made her jump as she blew it out.

"What do you want Damon?" Raven had asked, trying to sound braver than she felt. Damon swung his legs over her bed and got up, walking closer to her, she looked away from him.

"I want you to answer something for me, if you answer correctly, i'll play nice, got it?" Damon had said to her as he got nearer, their bodies nearly touching. Shivers went up Ravens spine as his cold fingers clasped her wrist, Raven nodded.

"Good girl. Now tell me, What are you? No ordinary human can erupt a white glow from their hand." Damon had asked. Raven had a frightened look on her face because she didn't even know that herself.

"No ordinary human i guess. I-i don't even know that myself" she stuttered. Damon frowned and pinned her arms to the side faster than her eyes could see. Raven wimpered a bit which seemed to make Damon smile.

"Wrong answer" Damon said and grinned at Raven who just wimpered more. Damon had pushed Ravens hair away from her neck after quickly releasing her, only to pin her again. Only this time he had her pinned to the bed, again, faster than her eyes could notice. Raven squeaked.

"I swear to you, i don't know!" Raven tried to defend herself. Raven struggled underneath him and tried many things to try and get him off of her. Damon smirked at her because he knew that there was only one thing that would work - which is what he wanted to see again. He wanted to see what her boundaries were and push them.

Damon had pushed a knee between her legs so that her legs would open. When they did, he slipped the other knee in between. Raven blushed and continued her attempts at escaping. Damon smirked when she blushed and decided to taunt her.

"You're blushing, It seems to me like you are not at al familiar with this position. Are you a virgin?" Damon had asked, that stupid yet chilling smirk on his face. Raven's eyes shot open wide when he asked. Her heart was racing as she tried to think of a lie. She hadn't had time for the whole relationship thing and all of the things that came with it such as intimacy.

"None of your god damned business!" She spat. It wasn't a lie like she had hoped but it was all her mind could conjure when under pressure. Damon glared and then grinned evilly. It was a very obvious answer she had given. Damon had lowered his head to Ravens neck, he sniffed it and started to nibble on her ear. Raven had momentarily stopped struggling only to blush a redder shade and then continue struggling. Damon had licked her neck to taste her flesh and then he thought to himself 'i wonder how much more she can take before she does that glow thing? i wouldnt mind testing that boundary at this rate.'

Damon had bit into Ravens neck and she shrieked. The white glow Damon had seen earlier re-occured. Damon had let go of Raven, Only to be slammed against the wall by the glowing light. Damon smiled as he got up. Raven sat up with a very angered expression before she fell back onto the bed, too weak to move. Doing that white glow thing really took a lot out of her when done more than once in a day.

Damon smirked when he realized the vulnerability of Raven but frowned when he heard Mrs. flowers calling for Raven. Damon had looked to Raven and then the door.

'We will continue this later" Damon had said to a weak yet conscious Raaven. Mrs. Flowers opened the door and Damon was gone. She saw a sleeping Raven and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Damon had looked through Raven's bedroom window and grinned. He thought that this new girl was fun. Fun to torment, tease and whatnot. Not many people stood up to him. As he looked at her just sleeping there, he was tempted to rudely awake her to 'Continue what was started' which he had promised her.

Damon had been thinking of what she could possibly be. He had heard once from another girl [whom he was listening on for no apparent reason, just out of boredom] that was talking to her best friend about some dumb vampire show called True Blood.

'Huh I believe the girl said that the girl named Sookie I think, can erupt the same white glow but she was also a telepath to humans only, I think, maybe werewolves too? Hmm, I wonder if Raven is telepathic, that could be quite useful. Perhaps I should search this character and find out what she is. Wait, what am I thinking? Getting information from a television show? But still..." Damon had thought while having a questioning look to his face. He concluded that it wouldn't hurt to look into it, and so he had rushed back home to search up what this character was.

Raven had turned over in her sleep, having a nightmare that Damon was chasing her through the woods and was going to kill her. She mumbled and tossed and turned in her sheets.

- Meanwhile -

When Damon got home he went to the computer and started searching. He came across the True Blood Wikipedia page and clicked on Sookie Stackhouse and he read on.

"Sookie Stackhouse is a telepathic waitress in a small-town restaurant and the main protagonist of the series. Because of her ability, she has difficulty forming lasting human relationships. She becomes involved in a romantic relationship with a vampire, Bill, upon discovering that she can't read his mind. This relationship with a supernatural being causes a lot of controversy in her small town. Through Bill, she finds herself entering into a world of creatures and supernatural conflict that surpasses her worst nightmares. She has lived with her grandmother, Adele Stackhouse, since childhood, after the death of her parents."

'Well gee, doesn't that sound familiar' Damon had thought sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

'The only difference is that Elena isn't a telepath but we sure did a great job at introducing her to the supernatural world" Damon had continued to read.

"Also through Bill, she has found out where her telepathic ability is coming from and what she is in the 11th episode of season three. Sookie is a hybrid descent from the human and fairy a species that is supposed to be extinct over millennia." Damon had smirked and thought about it.

'A fairy? You've got to be kidding me. I didn't think they existed. They may not. What was I thinking?' Damon thought. He was curious and decided to continue the search.

Damon had clicked on a link that took him to the wiki page of the book and read what it said about fairies. It made sense to him. The addiction to her blood, the white magic that she produces when panicked. Hell, it seemed he couldn't even help but realize that people were admiring her beauty either. Raven had made one of the biggest mistakes she could ever make when she came here now that Damon had laid his eyes on her.

Stefan had walked through the door and stared at Damon. Damon turned and looked at his brother and decided to ask him something.

"Stefan, Earlier today when I had tasted Raven, Did you find it hard yourself to not pounce on her and feed, any more than normal?" Damon had asked while grinning that chilling grin of his. Stefan thought about it for a moment before responding.

Yes, It was like her blood was really intoxicating, I had to use all of my will power not to feed from her" Stefan had answered with a look of slight confusion on his face.

She might be half Fairy then" Damon had concluded. Stefan looked slightly shocked because he too thought they didn't exist.

- Back to Raven -

Raven had got up after having a series of Damon nightmares. Nightmares about rape, abuse, torture and all of that stuff. She whimpered slightly and grabbed her new laptop. When the laptop turned on she thought of what she could do. Raven needed a happy distraction to take away from the nightmares so she decided to play a game. She double clicked on the 'Fiesta Online' icon and typed in her password. She gamed until it was nearly time to get ready for school.

Raven stripped off her pajamas and went over to the dresser full of clothes. She felt a pair of ice cold hands grab her breasts and play with them. Raven shot her eyes open and gasped.

"Ever play with these?" The voice had said and she turned to look at who it was. No surprise, it was Damon.

Get your filthy hands off of me!" Raven hissed and tried to push his hands off. His hands went down to her abdomen as his arms wrapped around her. Damon wasn't planning on letting go any time soon, he wanted to toy with her and tease her for a bit. He was satisfied when her nipples perked up. Raven tried struggling out of his grip. She pushed herself up from his arms so her butt was more to his abdomen. He released her and then pinned her to the bed much like he did last night.

"Get off of me!" Raven had cried, a single tear streamed down her face. Damon licked it and smiled at her.

"Oh but why? I promised we would continue later." Damon had smirked. Raven cried and then he could swear he could feel something burning him from inside, it was starting to get really painful. Damon had groaned


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Chapter 5**

Damon felt as if he was burning from the inside out, Raven was glaring at him. her once bright sparkly green eyes were now a deep grey. She wasn't too happy with Damon's behaviour and she was trying to let him know that. Raven was pushing her limits again. Damon groaned on the floor, trying to get away but what was really convenient - to him anyway, was the fact that Raven fainted again.

Damon had got up and looked to the unconscious Raven and scowled. She really put up a fight and here she was, too weak to move. Damon couldn't resist the urge to feed from her but when he went to sink his fangs into her, Mrs. Flowers was heard just outside her door.

"Get up Raven, It's nearly ready for school." Damon had vanished for he knew that Mrs. Flowers had enjoyed drinking her tea with Vervain in it, she couldn't be compelled. Raven had woken up and started getting ready for school, forgetting what happened moments ago. Raven was ready to go in 15 minutes. She had put on her Marilyn Manson hoodie, a black lacey corset with red lace up in the front, a black lacey knee length skirt and her combat boots. She combed her hair and picked up her new black with silver studs messenger bag.

"I'm leaving for school now, bye!" Raven had said to Mrs. Flowers and ran to the bus stop to wait for her bus. When the bus arrived, she saw the same man from before.

"Hey new girl!" He said when Raven took a seat. The man got up and sat next to her, she turned and smiled to him.

What's you're name? I never got to ask, I am Mike" Raven looked into his eyes and they seemed cold, as if he has seen and done horrific things. His eyes seemed familiar.

:Raven" She said to him. Mark smiled and got up off of the bus and still, she couldn't help but think she has seen him before. Raven thought that she might have seen him on one of her trips and pushed that thought out of her head when she realized she was at school and almost missed her stop.

Raven went down to the cafeteria and purchased one of their breakfast sandwiches: A bun cut in half with bacon, egg, cheese and sausage in the middle. Raven sat down underneath the same tree as the one from yesterday afternoon and ate in semi-silence. She looked at some YouTube videos on her iPhone before she was disturbed again, this time by Stefan.

"Hey, are you alright? I mean, has Damon tried anything recently?" Stefan had asked. Raven sat up and locked her iPhone and swallowed the bit of food in her mouth before speaking.

"As a matter of fact, he has. He tried to... umm... deflower me last night" Raven had said and blushed. She was really shy. Stefan had nodded. Raven shifted nervously.

"Well if he tries anything, call me, May I borrow your phone for a minute?" Stefan had asked. Raven pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and handed it to Stefan who entered his and Elena's numbers into the phonebook. He passed Raven her iPhone and she took it, thanking him.

Stefan had a hard time resisting the urge to feed from her. Her skin smelled really sweet and tempting. He sort of frowned and continued talking to Raven.

"Stefan, Do you think that me, you and Elena could form a study group tonight? I am a bit lost. The history of this town is not something I am familiar with." Raven had asked, smiling up at him. Stefan had thought about it.

"I'll ask Elena if it is ok and I will text you, ok/" Raven nodded. Stefan took off and Raven ate the rest of her sandwich. She, Again had the strange feeling that someone was watching her. She frowned when she looked at her chest and noticed a glob of ketchup fell on top of her breast. She wiped it with her finger and licked it.

Damon had been the one watching her as a crow. He couldn't help but stare and enjoy her licking ketchup off of her own breast. Damon was tempted to go down to her and spook and torment her again but decided not to since Stefan had acknowledged Damon's existence by glaring at him. Damon flew away - for now.

The bell had rung signalling it was 5 minutes before class. Raven got up, picked up her bags and ran off, dropping her favourite black lace with red silk choker/head band. Damon picked it up and looked at it with a smile. It had her strong, sweet and intoxicating scent all over it.

Raven sat in her seat and took her binder out and waited for class to start. Stefan tapped on her shoulder and nodded to her signalling that tonight's study group was ok. Alaric was starting to speak when Raven took out her phone and texted Stefan saying 'when and where?' He replied 'my place at around 5 would be best' Raven nodded and Alaric glared at them both for texting during class. Raven looked at Alaric innocently before continuing with his lesson.

Class was entertaining, learning about the towns history. Raven liked reading about things like this, she was an oddball and knew it but didn't care. When class was over, she took a minor detour and headed for the girls bathroom where she bumped into Caroline.

"Oh hi! How are you liking it here?" Caroline had asked with that bubbly cheerful tone of hers. Raven smiled politely.

"Good, I've never been to a school before, My parents had always home schooled me." Raven said. Caroline smiled.

"Who are your parents? Did they come here with you?" Caroline had asked. Raven didn't feel too comfortable answering those questions.

"I'm sorry Caroline but I don't want to talk about it, It's rather complicated." Caroline nodded in agreement and Raven looked at her watch and noticed she had no time for a bathroom break and headed into her next class which was Math.

When she ran down the hallway, She saw someone from earlier, Mike, who was standing outside with a gun pointing toward her, Mike pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Raven stood in horror as the bullet went through the glass and shattered it, the bullet then ripped right through her chest, just narrowly missing her heart. Students from each of the nearby classrooms came spilling out, Mike was nowhere to be seen. Within minutes, the ambulance had arrived but Raven was slipping and fast. There was a good chance she wasn't going to make it.

Stefan had nearly gone crazy because of her intoxicating blood filling the air, he had to go outside a moment. When Stefan stepped outside he saw Damon with the lifeless body of Raven's attacker.

"If anyone is gonna kill her, it's gonna be me" Damon smirked and picked up the lifeless body and sped off to go bury it and the gun.

Raven was just being put into the ambulance when Damon had sped off. Raven couldn't help but think 'My parents murderer tricked me into believing he was caught - just so he could go after me.' Raven was slipping into unconsciousness as the paramedics rushed to keep her alive on their way to the hospital.

When Raven awoke hours later, she was in so much pain. She whimpered and winced but there were no doctors in sight, just the night shift nurse. She could sense there was someone else in the room. She turned her head and saw a shadowy figure in the corner of the room.

"Ah, so you're finally awake" The voice had said. She thought hard on who it could be until the figure came towards her and she saw his face - it was Damon. Raven squeaked, it was all her weak and sore body could muster.

"Mommy and daddy have been avenged so don't you worry your pretty little head" Damon said with a cocky grin. Raven was overcome with a small amount of relief but still was uneasy being an easy target for Damon considering the condition she was in.

"Thanks" she muttered weakly. Damon smiled and sped over to her, their faces only inches apart.

"Just keep in mind that you are mine. If anyone were to kill you, it'll be me" Damon had said and with that, he had bit into his own wrist and forced it to Ravens lips. Raven struggled.

"It's going to help you so drink up" Damon sighed. Raven hesitated a moment and opened her mouth to let the warm sticky liquid go down her throat. It tasted unusual to her. It tasted almost sweet. Raven didn't bother sucking because it hurt her lips so she just lapped up the blood which made Damon smiled. Raven felt instantly better with every drop. Damon eventually pulled his wrist away and leaned over Raven's face and licked his blood off of her face. She blushed and smiled a bit.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Raven asked. Damon slightly crinkled his nose as if he smelled something foul and then hesitated.

"It's not a change of heart, It's more like sustaining you so we can play another day" Damon grinned and all of Ravens hopes of a nice Damon went down the drain. Raven thought a moment and then remembered something Damon had said earlier.

"I am not yours" Raven had said breaking the silence. Damon had looked down at her with a small glare and then continued.

"You are mine. Whatever I want in this world, I get and since I want you, you're mine" Damon said matter-of-factly. Raven scowled and was preparing to argue back.

"Damon, I am my own living being, I do not belong to anyone. If I want to belong to someone, it's my choice" Raven said. Damon scowled and then grinned, thinking that compulsion would work.

"You want to belong to me" Damon said, staring into Ravens eyes. Damon didn't see the art of his hypnosis working and then thought 'crap. Raven glared up at him and shook her head.

"No I do not Damon and you know that, you just don't want to admit it." Damon scowled and in the blink of an eye, he was inches from her face, his hands stroking her thighs that her hospital gown was exposing.

"No, I believe it is the other way around." Damon said, his hands moving up her thighs and to her panties, slipping his fingers underneath then and pushing them to the side. He slipped a finger into her hot wet core and played with her a bit, he was satisfied when he got a pleasureful sigh from her. He pushed his fingers gently against her virgin barrier before taking them out and showing them to her.

"You just don't want to verbally admit you want me but your body screams otherwise." Damon had smirked and Raven scowled. The nurse was starting to wake up so Damon decided to leave. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raven was released from the hospital the following morning and Doctors were astounded that she healed quickly. Doctors questioned her and soon after the police had. They had asked Raven who had shot her and Raven had told them everything, about her parent's murder and that the shooter was her parents' murderer. The police officer, a female who introduced herself as Sheriff Forbes said that she would keep an eye out for the shooter. Raven nodded and Sheriff Forbes took the sketch that another officer drew from what Raven could describe of the shooter.

When Raven got home there were several get well cards and a few bouquets of lilacs and peonies. Raven grabbed a vase from her suitcase - one her mother gave to her. She filled it 1/3 of the way and placed the flowers into it. Raven read several of the cards and found out who they came from. Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Alaric and Damon. Raven read Damon's last and dreaded opening it.

"We shall play another day and I hope to see you soon. The package is from me. Sweet dreams, D Salvatore." Raven froze and looked at the package. It wasn't very big, about the size of a necklace box. Raven picked it up and unwrapped it. A black velvet box plopped onto the bed and raven picked it up, discarding the wrappings. Raven opened the velvet box and looked at what was inside, A necklace made with white gold with a lapis Lazuli in the shape of a teardrop. Raven squeaked and froze, many thoughts coursing through her mind.

'Oh god no, oh no, please no, He can't honestly think of turning me! I don't want to be one.' Raven thought and panicked a bit. Raven closed the lid of the black velvet box and placed it on her bed. Raven decided she needed to clear her head and go out for a bite to eat. She looked to her iPhone for restaurants nearby and decided on a place called Mystic Grill.

Raven decided to walk to the grill so she could get some fresh air and so she could clear her head. The walk there was peaceful and no sign of Damon... yet.

'I did drink his blood and I have to die with the blood still in me, oh god, I've got to make sure I don't bump into him, I don't want to drink blood or kill people, It's not me.' She thought. When she got to the Grill, She took a seat at the bar and asked for a menu. Raven decided on a hamburger and fries and half an hour later, her order came. She decided to practice on who was a supernatural and who was human. It worked out good,

She looked at Tyler Lockwood awkwardly when he and his buddies came in. He wasn't a vampire but he was supernatural. He seemed to have some kind of violent beast-like personality when he got mad and raven only saw him get mad once over some stupid thing that Raven forgot about. Perhaps a werewolf? Bonnie also peaked her senses, She was supernatural too, a very powerful non-vampire, maybe a witch?

Raven tensed up when she felt another presence walk in - a vampire. Raven turned her head slowly and saw Stefan and Elena. 'Phew' was all she thought.

"Hello Raven" A chilling voice called from right beside her. Raven squeaked and turned her head to Damon, her body trembling in fright, Damon smiled.

"W-what do you want?" Raven asked, trying to sound brave but failing pretty bad. Damon looked to her throat and then up to her eyes.

"Just a friendly chat. Did you get my gift? If so, why aren't you wearing it?" Damon asked, not taking his eyes from me. I gulped and turned my head and looked down to my plate. It was almost empty except for a few fries. I delayed my answer and took a French fry and dipped it in ketchup and ate it. Damon grew impatient and dug his nails into my arm, not breaking the skin but still it hurt.

"Oww Damon, It hurts, please stop" I whimpered. He let go and stared at me, his eyes looked cold and completely void of any humanity. He then smirked and Raven froze up again. She looked to her plate before speaking.

"Yes I have received it but why the lapis stone? I know the significance of it to Vampires so it got me thinking of reasons why you would want to give it to me. Are you planning on killing me just to turn me?" Raven shivered violently when she spoke. Damon looked at her cowering and glanced to her throat. Damon was fighting back all of his urges to just take her and drain her dry. It was like her blood called out to him, tempting him.

I don't know what my plans are for you but please wear it, It'll make me happy and believe me, No one likes it when I'm unhappy. Just be a good girl and everything will be fine." Damon grabbed ravens face with his cold hands and turned her head to face his eyes. Damon brushed some hair from her neck and leaned over to gently kiss her on the neck, right over her jugular. Raven tensed up as his lips reached her neck.

Stefan came to Raven's side and asked Damon what he was doing. Damon frowned and walked through the door, not wanting to deal with his brother at the moment.

What did he want? Stefan asked. Raven told him about the Lapis Lazuli necklace that Damon had given her. Stefan glared thinking of how much of a monster his brother was for picking on an innocent girl. Elena came to Stefan's side not long after. Raven ordered a large basket of fries and 3 shakes, one for each of them and followed them to their table.

"So Raven, We never got to ask but what brings you here to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked. Raven hesitated a moment and made them promise not to make fun of her, which they accepted. Raven hesitated a moment and continued after taking a sip from her strawberry milk shake.

"Well, my parents were murdered, gunned down in public. My father was a well respected owner of a restaurant that was really well known in Winnipeg. They never let me see the place so I never knew of its name all I know is that Winnipeggers loved it. One day a deranged psychopath managed to make his way into our home and murdered my mom and dad. I was hiding in a closet so he never saw or heard me. That was 2 years ago. Raven paused and saw shock on their faces. Elena had a look of understanding as if she knew what losing family was like.

"Raven, I lost my adopted mother and father a while ago too, I know that feeling of sadness you're feeling. So what did you do after they were murdered?" Elena asked. The look on her face lingering Raven looked to the basket and took a few fries and ate them.

Well I travelled, after I sold the house and had all of the furniture and everything else put in storage. One of my uncles is running the restaurant and we split the profits of course. I am a really wealthy teenager who just wanted a fresh start." Both Elena and Stefan nodded after Raven had finished speaking.

"Well I best be heading off now, I have stuff to do such as catching up on homework, If I don't rest that is" Raven giggled and went to the bar and paid for the bill. Raven exited the girl and was walking to the bus stop in darkness, realizing how much time she spent at the grill and sighed. Raven heard rustling in the bushes and tensed up.

"Who's there?" Raven called out, nothing answered back. Raven turned around and faced Damon, His eyes red, filled with blood lust and his fangs elongated, Raven shrieked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Damon had Raven in his grasp and took off with her onto of a roof quite the distance away. Raven tried struggling out of his grasp but Damon kept squeezing her tighter around the waist, her arms pinned to her sides. Damon smiled and Raven freaked out a bit more. Damon's fangs and red blood-lust filled eyes were really freaking her out.

"Let go of me, please Damon" Raven pleaded but Damon didn't loosen his grip. Damon leaned down, his lips lightly brushing her neck. Her heart was pounding hard and she felt her jugular vein pound against his lips. Damon kissed her neck sweetly before biting into her. Raven shrieked but Damon muffled it with his hand. With every passing second, Raven grew weaker. She couldn't use her powers yet because she was still too weak from the shooting.

"I've got you now and you can't run from me. I know that you can't use your powers just yet so you have no one or nothing to save you." Damon had said to the very weakened Raven. Raven fainted and Damon took her back to the Salvatore Boarding house, carrying Raven bridal style with a very smug look on his face.

When Damon had arrived at the boarding house, He immediately went to his bedroom and placed Raven down on his bed. He went to go lock his door and close the windows and pull the curtains. Damon went to the bed and thought about tying Raven up to his bed. After much thinking he decided not to do it. When Raven started to wake, she looked around and here eyes opened as wide as they could.

"Damon! what the hell?" Raven tried yelling but it sounded very weak. Damon laid beside her and was caressing her face and neck. Raven tried to get up but Damon had her pinned under his body in no time. Damon shook his head in a playful manner.

"Tsk tsk. Raven, We haven't even had fun yet and already you want to leave? Why don't you stick around a while longer? I promise I'll play nice" Damon had said. Raven gasped and tried to get free again but escaping was useless unless she could use her powers.

"Damon, let me go, now." Raven said, trying to sound as fearless as possible and even giving him one of the most dirtiest of looks possible. Damon smiled as if Ravens seriousness was all a joke.

"No, you know why? Because I know you want to play. Need I give an example of last night? Raven, I know you must be thinking that I'm some kind of horrible monster but deep down inside, I know you want me" Damon placed his hand on Ravens bare inner thigh, pushing her black silk and lace skirt up. Damon continued to caress Raven's thigh which left Raven speechless and motionless. After a moment, Raven began the struggling but Damon continued. He placed his hand over her black underwear with red heart patterns and ripped them off.

"No!" Raven yelled once they came off. Damon still had Raven pinned but with his free hand, he continued to caress her inner thigh and slowly made his way to her hot wet core. Damon placed one finger inside and gently rubbed her clit which made Raven shudder and momentarily stop struggling before it made her squirm in ecstasy. Raven stopped her squirming when she remembered she was supposed to stop him somehow.

"Your mind may say no, Raven but your body is telling me otherwise so why don't you be a good girl and stop trying to run from me or I may just kill you." Damon had said with a slight growl in it.

"Kill me then, I don't care. Anything to get away from you." Raven retorted. This made Damon unhappy. Damon had unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his knees. Raven stiffened up. Damon leaned over her once more, positioning his fully erect penis into Raven's entranceway and slid his head in a bit until he reached her virgin barrier. Raven pleaded one last time but Damon didn't listen. Damon had thrusted his penis into her and kept on. Raven screamed and teared up which made Damon smile.

"There's no fun in just killing you." Damon said before biting into Raven once more and continued to drain her dry. Raven was slipping from consciousness.

.~~~

"Raven, honey! wake up! it's your first day of high school and you don't want to be late!" Raven woke up in her bed, her face covered in sweat. She was in her own bedroom in Winnipeg and was freaking out. Her nightmare had been event filled and she hoped to god she would never come across a real vampire ever. She was so happy to see her mom when she got downstairs after changing into her school uniform (black and red plaid skirt, white top with matching plaid tie and an optional black sweater.

"Mom! so good to see you!" Raven hugged her mom and gave her a peck on the cheek. Raven was glad to be her normal-ish 17 year old self and not Damon Salvatore's meal/toy.

'Who was this Damon guy? I hope he is fictional' Raven thought to herself as her mother, Alice gave her an awkward look and returned her hug.

"What's wrong honey? have a bad dream?" Alice asked. Raven nodded and sat down to eat her ham, cheese and mushroom omelette. Raven ran upstairs after rinsing off her plate and fork. She grabbed her bag and a hair tie and brushed her hair before putting it up in a ponytail. Raven ran downstairs and out the door into a car that was waiting for her since her mom was going to be the one to drive her to school.

When Raven got to the school (Which was just recently built and opened) She read the name. it read "St. Morgana's Private School" Raven thought that was a pretty name and got out of the car after grabbing her bag. Raven walked up to the front doors and accidentally bumped her butt into the guy behind her. She turned around to look at him when she froze. The boy she bumped into had a certain familiarity to her. his really pale skin, the blue lapis ring on his finger, hell, even when Raven brushed her hand against his bare fore arm (his sleeves were rolled up) it felt deathly cold. Raven stared at the vampire before her.

"S-sorry, my mistake" Raven muttered and looked into his chilling green eyes and stood there, looking at him before she walked through the doors. This vampire had shoulder length straight black hair and he was tall, about 6 foot 3 inches with an average to athletic build. he was handsome yet very chilling. raven couldn't believe there was a vampire going to this school. She wanted to scream and run.

**Author's note: Hey, sorry it took a while but I'm just not feeling this story anymore, I may decide to make it a fiction and post it on fan fiction dot net from how I ended it here. If I get enough reviews asking me to re-write this chapter and continue this story then I will. Review and tell me what you think because this is how it stays until I decide what to do.**

**-MissRenee**


End file.
